Christine's Choice
by Diddle10
Summary: Everybody has choices. Especially Christine. What if she changes her mind?


**AN:This is a oneshot I wrote a while ago. I hate Raoul, so I rewrote it to make Christine with the Phantom.**

Disclaimer:If I wrote the Phantom of the Opera why would I be writing PhanFiction for it?

**Christine's Choice**

At least he gave me a choice. Not many people did. Like my father, he didn't let me choose if he lived or died, but that wasn't a very good example. It wasn't his fault that he left me to this fate. The fate that made me choose one man over the other. Raoul, the man I've been in love with for most of my life, or the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. I wasn't quite sure what his real name was, so I called him Phantom or my Angel of Music. If I chose Raoul, he would surely leave me just as my father had, it was inevitable. If I chose the Phantom he would set Raoul free, but then I would have to spend the rest of my life looking at his frightening face.

"I gave you my mind blindly," I said.

"You try my patience. Make your choice," he ordered as he jerked the rope so it tightened around Raoul's neck. He was running out of air fast. I needed to make my choice before the love of my life was murdered. The Phantom who was once my teacher of song was now my worst nightmare. I started walking into the water toward my doom.

"Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known?" I sang, "God gave me courage to show you. You are not alone." Then I kissed him. It was sweet and I could feel him give in to temptation after a second. He kissed me back. I touched the scar that once frightened me, but I barely noticed it was there now. I pulled back slowly. He was staring at me in disbelief. I kissed him once more. He didn't hesitate this time. I forgot Raoul was there, witnessing this scene with a rope around his neck. When I pulled back this time my Angel of Music started crying. I couldn't understand why. I had picked him. What was the problem? Now he could let Raoul go.

"Take him. Forgive me. Forget all of this." I stood there a second in shock, unsure what had happened. "Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen." When I still didn't react he continued, "Go now. Don't let them find you. Take the boats. Never tell the secrets you know of the angel in hell," he continued the pain obvious in his voice. I ran to my beloved and untied the ropes that held him to the wall. He breathed in shakily. I hugged him, overjoyed that he was still alive and able to wrap his strong arms around me. "Go now! Go now! And leave me!" my angel yelled. We could hear people in the opera house singing about the "Phantom of the Opera". They were coming for him. He went inside to do whatever it was he normally did. Maybe plan ways to kidnap me or to think of people he needed to choke with a rope that night. We had to get out of there. And fast, but I couldn't leave the Phantom here to die. What was I thinking? Did I suddenly change my point of view when we kissed? I realized suddenly that I couldn't lose him.

"Raoul you know I love you, but...," I started.

"You love him more," he finished for me.

"Yes. I'm sorry," I whimpered softly as tears streamed down my face.

"Well if you really do love him, you should stay with him, not me. But you'll regret it someday," he explained.

"Goodbye Raoul," I said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Goodbye Little Lottie," he sighed. Then he hugged me once and went to the boat. When I couldn't see him anymore, I went to find my Angel of Music.

"Masquerade. Paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hide your face and the world will never find you," he sang to the musical monkey in front of him. It was playing music while he sang. He looked toward me with eyes full of grief and despair.

"Christine I love you," he sang. I crossed the distance quickly to stand in front of him. After a moment of looking into his sad eyes I kissed him. He was surprised and pulled away.

"Am I in heaven or hell?" he asked.

"Neither."

"I thought you chose him."

"Do you want me to go?" I asked hurt.

"No!" he yelled, grabbing my hand.

"Okay."

"Christine we have to leave. Now. Or they'll kill us both," he explained.

"Alright." He stood up and led me to our escape. Two mirrors stood in front of us. He grabbed a candle holder.

"Cover your eyes," he ordered. I obeyed immediately. I heard a loud smash as I was sure the glass shattered at our feet. I didn't dare look. A few more crashes, then he was tugging on my arm. I opened my eyes to see an opening behind a red curtain. We walked inside and he slid the curtain back. There was only darkness after that, but I was used to it by now. After all, I was in love with an Angel of Music who was known for his darkness.


End file.
